Graduation
by NiennaAngel
Summary: InuixEiji Sidefic to Reward System Eiji decided it was time to take his relationship with Inui to the next level but will it all be okay? Not necessary to read RS to understand this and vice versa


Smutty side story to "Reward System." This was going to be chapter four, but I decided I didn't want to raise the rating to M for that story and instead made this a side story that takes place in between chapters 3 and 4. Please read and review!

* * *

The graduation ceremony for the third year students from Seishun Gakuen was beautiful and memorable for almost everyone. If someone had asked Kikumaru Eiji about the day he would have said he thought it was nice, but if he was pressed for details he would have to admit to not having paid much attention to it. His mind was on other things.

Inui chuckled as he watched Eiji mess around with a variety of objects in his room. It was obvious that the redhead was nervous about their first time even though it had been his idea. "Eiji, if you're not ready we don't have to. I'm more than willing to wait until you're more confident."

Eiji put down the book he had picked up and walked over shaking his head. "It's okay. I want this." Eiji slipped onto the bed as he snuggled close to Inui's side. Inui smiled softly and shifted Eiji so that he was lying on his back. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. Eiji's eyes snapped open as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "What about your parents? What if they walk in on us? How are we going to explain?" He was going to ask more questions, but Inui placed his finger gently over his lips.

"My parents had to leave on a business trip shortly after graduation. They won't be back for a couple of days. That's why I suggested we come here rather than going somewhere else." He chuckled as Eiji visibly relaxed. "I want you to be comfortable, Eiji. That includes not having to worry about other people. So, please, just relax." Eiji nodded.

Inui ran his fingers through Eiji's hair as he brought their lips together again. Eiji gasped softly as his boyfriend's other hand slipped beneath his shirt. Inui gently massaged the tanned skin beneath his fingers as his hand slowly crept upward. Eiji shifted beneath Inui as he broke the kiss in favor of gently nuzzling the side of Inui's neck. "Sadaharu" he whispered softly as his boyfriend started stripping off his shirt slowly. It was getting hard to keep his mind working.

Eiji slid his hands beneath Inui's shirt and started tugging it up over his boyfriend's head. He titled his head to the side as he looked up into Inui's glasses. He let the shirt slip from his fingers to the floor beside the bed before reaching and sliding the glasses off of Inui's face. "That's better" he whispered as he stared into dark green eyes. Inui smirked and started placing a trail of kisses down Eiji's chest. He wanted to take things slowly, but he could feel Eiji's cock straining against his pants. Inui's fingers worked on riding Eiji of his pants as he teased his boyfriend's nipple with his mouth, his teeth gently tugging at the hard nub.

Inui felt Eiji's hands in his hair tugging gently to bring their mouths back together. Inui indulged the redhead briefly before he pulled back and rid Eiji of his pants and boxers. Eiji gasped as the cool air hit his skin and his eyes widened as Inui lowered his head to tease his throbbing erection. Eiji shifted as he whined softly. Inui pulled away and looked at the blurred form that was his boyfriend. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked again.

"I want you to kiss me" Eiji gasped as Inui's hand brushed against his cock. "Please" he begged. Inui leaned in and pressed their lips together. He could feel Eiji's shaking hands undoing his pants as their tongues played against each other in a well-practiced dance. Eiji pushed Inui's pants as far as he could, which wasn't that far at all. He pouted slightly into the kiss. Inui shifted and climbed off the bed ridding himself of his pants and boxers. He climbed back on top of Eiji and brought their faces together. Eiji nodded as he wrapped his arms around Inui's neck.

Inui pressed their lips together as he found the bottle of lube and condom he had stashed beneath his bed in preparation for their night together. "You're so shy" he whispered into Eiji's ear as he gently slid a lube coated finger into Eiji's tight entrance. Eiji shifted and whimpered slightly.

"'Haru," he gasped. Inui pressed their lips together in an attempt to distract him from the pain.

"Relax, Eiji. It won't be as bad if you relax" he murmured softly against the redhead's lips. Eiji tried to listen and obey, but it was harder than he expected. Still, it all felt strangely wonderful. Inui's finger kept brushing against a spot that inside of him that made stars burst in his vision. A second finger was pressed inside of him, but the pain Eiji was expecting only came in a quick flash. He forced his eyes opened and tugged Inui's body closer. Inui pressed their lips together as he scissored his fingers slowly inside of Eiji making room for a third finger.

Inui withdrew his fingers as he pulled away from the kiss. He gently adjusted Eiji so that it would be more comfortable for them as he positioned himself at the redhead's entrance. "Ready?" he questioned softly.

"Un" Eiji managed to reply as he ran his hand through his hair. This was really too much for him. He wanted it to be over quickly because he didn't know how much more he could handle. Luckily, Inui was a gentle lover and stayed close to him as their bodies thrust together. Whenever Eiji started to feel pain or overwhelmed it was easy to pull his green-eyed lover into a reassuring kiss. "'Haru!" he cried as Inui drove him closer and closer to his release.

Inui started pumping Eiji in time to his thrusts knowing that he too was barely hanging on any more. They both needed release. Eiji came quickly gasping and moaning as his back arched in pleasure. Inui came only a moment later his own release filling Eiji. He collapsed on top of the redhead gasping for breath. Eiji's arms that had been so tightly wrapped around his lover's shoulders loosened and slowly fell to his sides. Inui carefully extracted himself from Eiji and pulled off the condom dropping it in the waste basket beside his bed. Once he was lying down Eiji curled up practically on top of him in his desire to stay close. Inui ran his fingers gently through Eiji's sweat-matted hair as he placed a light kiss on the redhead's forehead.

"How do you feel?" he questioned softly. The only response he got was a gentle nuzzling of his neck. "Sleep" he whispered softly. "We'll take a bath later to get cleaned up." Eiji nodded and let sleep take his exhausted, but sated body.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that piece of smut! Leave a review and let me know what you thought. 


End file.
